Leaning Close to Pointless
by Shadow's Painting
Summary: Rhino Harugo, a supposed orphan with absolutely no magic. Until she meets a rather strange woman, Daphne. Now, with the power to steal magic for herself, she winds up in a guild called Pixie Dust. But they seem to be rubbing off on her more than she herself knows...


**_Leaning Close to Pointless..._**

**_Falling towards impending doom._**

**_And reaching for something I didn't have? _**

**_...What is it? _**

**_I need to know._**

_Nothing._

This is the 40th time I've tried. Nothing at all. I don't have any magic.

Daphne told me everyone had magic inside them. So why not me? I keep looking inside myself, trying to squeeze the magic outta me. Me, Rhino Harugo. There's nothing there. I started to find it pointless to try and see.

Now Daphne. She's not my mother, as most thought as we traveled together; I can't see why, as we look nothing like each other. But they do think that. I've got dark brown, almost black hair and light green eyes. Daphne's hair is black and her eyes are purple. Big difference. Oh well.

I've heard of a guild called Fairy Tail. One of the strongest in Fiore, if not the strongest. But then, there's another called Pixie Dust. I wonder which one I should consider 'joining.'

One year ago, Daphne had told me about dragons and such, she gave me my own form of magic - a lacrima. A lacrima that could store magic.

She had made me swallow it, you see, when I was younger. As an experiment.

Now that I'm older I've found that I cannot literally eat magic. I tried, trust me - taste it, yes, eat it, no. But I found a different way to steal it. Apparently any contact to a person's mouth to me - I found that my hands and my own mouth worked best. Now, at first, I had morals. I thought it was wrong. But then, I realized. Why should everyone else enjoy it while I can't? It's not like they lose it forever.

Daphne is long gone. I'm on my own right now, hanging around Fiore and looking for a good guild to join and maybe sneak off with a little magic for myself. Fairy Tail was a bit too big of a hit right now, so I looked around a bit more.

I'd been hearing about a Dark Guild called Rabbit's Paw, with an almost unbelievably young master. He was 17 years old. I considered joining, but I've already experienced it. Once you join a Dark Guild you don't go back.

So instead, I looked for a guild called Pixie Dust. It was rising up the ranks pretty damn fast, and they were good friends with Fairy Tail. And they had more than one Dragon Slayer. I found that Dragon Slayer magic tastes pretty good compared to the rest of them.

So here I am, walking in the general direction of this guild, Pixie Dust. And only moments later do I see someone with the guild mark of Pixie Dust walk by me. Wondering who it is, I walk over. It's a shorter girl with an hourglass figure and brown eyes. She looked troubled.

I put on a worried face - I seriously didn't care about her problems, but what the heck, if it'll get me into this guild, why not. "Somethin' wrong?" I asked her, and she turned to me.

"Yeah... I can't find Jordan. You wouldn't have happened to see a guy in a frilly black dress?" She said with a straight face. On the inside, I was totally blushing. A dress, really? "No..." I shrugged, "Haven't seen anyone but you. I'm looking to join a guild, actually."

"Oh! I know the perfect guild for you!" She grinned.

...

She led me to Pixie Dust, as I expected, and when she burst through the doors, bubbling with energy, she said, "Lookie, lookie! I found a person!"

What is she, six? Oh well... A guild's a guild. I'll have to keep up with this 'nice' act until I get a Dragon Slayer alone, right? Shouldn't be too hard.

A taller girl with glasses and brown hair came over. "Uh huh..." She shrugged, and held up a guild stamp. "You want to join, I assume?"

"Yeah!" I said with false emotion. "On my forearm, please." I pointed to where I wanted it - and was sure to hide all the other guild marks I had. Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, and Grimoire Heart. The latter two I had already gotten erased by the work of someone else's magic, but you could still faintly see it. As for Grimoire Heart... I found them to be quite interesting.

Anyway, the girl stamped my forearm and I had successfully added another guild to my list. Then the blondie dragged me over for introductions.

"Stone Boy, I found a girl!" She showed me a stocky looking black haired boy, who was reading a book. He looked up and blushed, and then waved. I managed to fake a little blush and wave back in a shyish manner.

"Isn't she pretty?" The girl asked. Stone Boy smiled at me and nodded.

"Ooh, I'm gonna tell Tory!" The girl trilled. The black haired boy blushed madly and shook his head. "Nono, not like that!"

I laughed and smiled at all of them, though inwardly I guess I was gagging. The talk continued for a bit, and then the girl - Janice, her name was, walked behind a table and dragged someone out. The boy in the black dress she was looking for, that's who it was.

"Rhino, meet Jordan. He's not part of the guild."

I looked at this 'Jordan' with a skeptical glance. There was something about him that I could immediately relate to. "Hey." He said coolly.

"Hey Rhino, watch out for him, he always tries to kill someone."

Maybe that was it. "Thanks for the first impression." Jordan sighed. As if the dress wasn't bad enough. Poor guy... Oh well.

"I'm immortal." I shrugged. It was partially true though. When I take someone else's magic I can convert it into protective energy. I don't feel nearly as much pain and my wounds heal faster, but all of this costs me magic. It's like I'm some sort of machine and everyone else is just a battery.

"You are?" Janice asked. "So I can kill you now?!"

"Yup." I looked at my nails nonchalantly.

She pushed Jordan closer to me. "Ladies first!"

Jordan looked kind of hurt - not like I care - and he sucked in a breath. My eyes widened slightly and I could feel a smirk creeping up my face as Janice did the same.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Janice bellowed as Jordan roared a form of dark energy at me. It was a swirling complex of shadows and water that would put anyone else down for the count. I let it hit me.

Due to physics, I was knocked back a good few feet. But nothing really hurt that badly as I sat up again, unfazed.

"I-Impossible..." Janice muttered. I smirked. "Nah, possible. So you two are both Dragon Slayers?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Jordan's a fake. He has a lacrima." Janice nodded.

"So do I." I grinned. "It's the reason why I'm barely affected by your attacks." Inwardly I'm jumping for joy. Two! Two Dragon Slayers in one guild. It'll be tasty, I'm sure. After a bit of talk, Janice suddenly blinked. "Wait, I've always wanted to do this." She took a knife and plunged it through my heart.

Well I can say that this girl is very morbid on the inside. Don't judge a book by its cover, for sure.

Blood dripped down the knife onto my shirt and I saw Jordan creep away. What a wimp...

"Cool!" Janice pulled the knife out and the wound started healing already. After a bit, and a torture method from Janice, she told me she wanted to do one of the jobs on the requests board with me.

Us, alone on a job? How can I resist?

This is perfect.


End file.
